


Sugden and Livesy, The Come Up

by deedeethegirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeethegirl/pseuds/deedeethegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the near future. The scenario is that Robert and Andy are both okay after the car accident. And Robert is reeling that his brother tried to kill him, again. Yet he is overwhelmed by the slight relief, that the love of his life didn't try to murder him. Aaron is released from prison and is back in Emmerdale. Later on there will be the arrival  of Aaron's father so watch out! There is a mixture of Dialogue and description. I think you’ll like the Dialogue it’s been our dream to have certain things happen or said. Although it's not all happy, so there is a lot of mixed emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Re-Acquaintance, Jealousy and Apology

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> All character rights belong to Emmerdale. Though some are made up for our entertainment in this Robron semi drought.  
> Ps, I've got really bad at punctuation. Create your own, if needs be lol.

Aaron is back home at the Woolpack, and Chas and Paddy cannot stop fussing over him. Chas is frightened over the fact that she may be stalked, and as a result has barely left the pub. Although Aaron is worried about his mother this at least means she'll back off a bit. Around noon Aaron came home for his lunch break after hard graft at the scrap yard. 

Paddy came in with his usual "You're alright Aaron?" 

Aaron scolded with the quick response "Yeah Paddy I'm alright. Whatever Mum has said, I don't need a baby sitter."

Shaking his head Paddy replied as he sat on the sofa "I know, I actually came to tell you something." 

Aaron responded with a sense of curiosity "Oh yeah, What is it?"

Looking down from a text he just received from his one-night stand Paddy abruptly leaves "We'll talk later, I’ve got an emergency at the work."  
..........  
Aaron returned to the scrap yard as Adam was leaving to see his son at the hospital. 

"Cutting it a bit thin mate?" Adam said sarcastically with a smile. 

"You said one o'clock, its one o'clock" Aaron replied defensively as he pulled his black hoodie sleeves up.

"I know I was only joking; see you later then mate" Adam said cheerfully tilting his head backwards facing at Aaron.

A few seconds of silence passed then Adam put his arm around Aaron's neck saying "It'll be better if you just forget about him. You're not fooling anyone. The pair of you." 

As Adam left Aaron shouted "I don't know what you're on about! Get off my case, will you!"  
..........  
At two o'clock a metal dealer game by to collect a car. As he left Aaron heard something. Crabbing a piece of bent metal, he shouted "Who's there? You better not be stealing from me." 

A man appeared, it was Robert. "Get lost and go find another one of your blokes" Aaron said angrily clinching his teeth. 

Robert walked slowly towards him "Calm down Aaron, and stop acting like a child for a minute."  
Aaron stepped closer, gripping the metal tighter as he stared at Robert.

"Put it down Aaron!" Robert said agressively. "I've come to talk about the scrap yard."

Aaron did as he asked after all he didn’t want any more legal issues, suspended sentence and all. He replied with "Then contact Adam or better yet drop an email." Robert looked at him with sadness in his eyes and left.  
……….  
A few days past and Aaron is covering for Chas in the pub. Robert walks in with Victoria. There's a moment of silence and whispers as the two are seen in the same place. Robert stared at Aaron and attempted to turn around to leave. After what happened at the scrap yard, he knows Aaron is still angry.  
Victoria however seemed to have other plans "You two have to be civil at some point" she said in frustration. Robert nodded his head in agreement.

The two ordered from Diane "One pint and a lemonade for Victoria, please Diane" Robert said anxiously. The pair then sat down by the tables.

Half an hour past and a group of youngsters entered the Woolpack. Three girls and two boys, they clearly were far from home. 

One of the boys proceeded to say "We'd like two pints, and a bottle of champagne." 

Aaron smiled "Not until I see some ID first, you're not." 

The boy pulled out his Identification and took his friends as well "Here you go."

Aaron looked at them carefully and said "Alright, sit down and I'll bring them to you."

As Aaron brought the drinks up. He walked passed Robert who pretended not to stare. One hour past and Aaron told Diane that he was going to take out the rubbish outback. Oliver the twenty-four-year-old from the bar earlier over heard. He left swiftly, but Robert guessed what was going to happened. As he watched him and Aaron exchanged looks from across the room all evening.

A surprised Aaron said "What the hell are you doing?" 

Oliver replied "What we both want." The two began to kiss up against the wall behind the pub. In their passionate embrace, Diane saw and went back inside.  
..........  
As Robert ordered another round. He asked Diane what was wrong as she had a seemingly blank expression on her face. "Nothing" she said in a rush. "Another round was it? I'll bring it up." Robert sat down and watched as Oliver and Aaron came back inside. He again guessed what Diane may have seen.

"Stop it, Rob" Victoria said. "You've been shaking your leg for the past twenty minutes." Robert stopped.

"Is it Aaron?" Victoria asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes" Robert replied swiftly. Victoria said nothing, in shock that Robert would admit something like that. Robert was also taken back by his admission.

Robert didn't take his eyes off Oliver from that moment on. To his displeasure he witnessed what looked like a text message exchanged between Aaron and Oliver. The group then left but not before Oliver said his goodbyes to Aaron by the bar "Call me" he said confidently then walked passed Robert smiling.

Robert got up and went to the living space in the pub. Aaron followed him and said angrily "What do you think you're doing?" 

Robert turned around and said the toilets were full and that he needed to go. "Unless you want it all over the floor?" Then ran upstairs.

When he left the bathroom. Aaron was right outside the door. "You need to leave." He said demandingly. 

Robert replied "Leave? What the pub or the premises?" 

Aaron sighed "If it were up to me Robert, I would say my life. Where I live will do for now." It looked as if they were going downstairs. 

But Robert turned stopped and said. "So why'd you give that bloke your number then? Don't know why you're surprised. You didn't exactly try and hide it, did you?"

Aaron laughed softly "Why would I? I'm single and always have been. You do not have power over me anymore. It’s not my fault you're clearly jealous. How do you think I felt when you were with Chrissy?"

Robert moved closer and put his hand on Aaron shoulder "I can't change the past Aaron. I'm sorry. I've said it so many times" Robert said with tears forming. Then he ran quickly down the stairs into the pub and said goodnight to Victoria.

..........

A week later, Robert took a client to a bar in town after meeting. He saw Aaron about fifteen minutes after arriving, wondering if he saw him too. But there was someone there with him, Oliver. The brown eyed brunette, tall and well built. Robert was jealous of him not only because he had Aaron but because he was attractive and felt inferior because of it.

Oliver whispered to Aaron "Isn't that the guy from your village? You know the one who was giving me daggers all night?" 

Aaron replied leaning over to see who Oliver was talking about “Yeah. That's Robert. It's ancient history now. Let's talk about something else."

A while passed as Robert's client left. He stuck around ordering another round. Aaron went to the toilet. And Robert just could help himself. He went up to Oliver and introduced himself. Oliver said sarcastically "You forgot to mention that you're the ex. Aaron just told me all about it."

Robert was overcome by anger and jealousy, that he didn't even care about anyone else overhearing the conversation. For the first time his shame or confusion over his sexuality didn't mean more than the man he loves.

He laughed and replied with "He did, did he? Well did he tell you about the time we spent upstairs after you left? I thought not." He smirked then went back to his seat. Aaron saw them talking as he came back from the toilets and through the crowd.  
..........

Robert went straight to the hotel he staying at in town temporarily, after the bust up with Andy. He just didn’t feel ready to go home yet. Aaron rang him not long after "What are you playing at. Where are you. I'm coming over. Now!" Aaron had no idea why he just did that. Was it anger, love or lust? Maybe it was all of the above. Robert text him the address and room number. Three coherent knocks and Robert opened the door.Aaron paced around the lavish room ranting at Robert in a firm manner without raising his volume.

"How could you suggest that we slept together? I haven't touched you in months. You're a murderer and a liar. You have always treated me like I was nothing. An ant, that you would repeatedly stamp on. Again and again. And now that I pay you no attention, you can't handle it." Aaron said tearfully.

Robert attempted to cut it and said "Aaron please not now" in a soft tone.

Aaron wouldn't stop. "Does it satisfy you to know that you're still in here. In my heart, my very core. I can't get you out of my flippin head. Which means there is something wrong with me. You are not a good person. I loved you and you took that love and poisoned it."

Aaron paused and locked eyes with Robert who was sitting on the bed. He continued "After that night in the pub I haven't stopped thinking about us. But I have to stop. Do you understand? Huh Robert, you have to leave me alone. I don't want to want you. Move on like I'm trying to."

As Aaron was walking towards the door. Robert stopped him, blocking his way by leaning his own back against the door. He said quietly "No. We are not finished." Aaron shook his head and sat down while Robert sat on a chair that he placed to face him. "Like I said before Katie's death was an accident. And you are right you can do better than me. You loved me and I took advantage of that. The longer I mistreated you, the longer I expected you to take it. I said that I love you and I really did mean it and I still do. I love you Aaron."

Aaron just stared at Robert for a few seconds before his phone rang. It was his Chas “Alright Mum calm down, I’m coming now.”

He got up in relief because he didn’t want things to get out of hand with Robert. Robert smiled forcefully as he took off his brown smart shoes “Saved by the bell, eh.”

Aaron got up as Robert walked him to the door. “It’s this business with the break-ins and stuff. I got to see my mum” Aaron said irritatingly.

“I know. So, when will we continue this chat of ours.” Robert replied eagerly

Aaron replied as he left “Never. It’s just best. We never get anywhere.”

Robert was thinking of stopping him. He just didn’t want to be selfish, Chas really needed Aaron. So he let him go, but was planning on talking to him as soon as possible whether Aaron liked it or not.  
..........


	2. The Departure, Return and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets freaked out by Roberts advances and takes a break with Oliver.Robert makes a surprising annoucement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not pwn character they belong to Emmerdale. Although some are made up for our entertainment.
> 
> This is long overdue but I had lots to do.

Aaron hadn't responded to Robert's texts all week. He started to a few times,but never actually sent them. Something was stopping him, a bad feeling that he couldn't shake. Most importantly, he didn't want to get back to the place where he didn't want to live anymore. Robert was both his happiness and dimise, the pair of them could never balance it out. Aaron thought it was a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
Chas walked in the living room of the pub as Aaron was washing the dishes. "So I just saw Robert. He just kept looking around like he has been doing for the last four days. Do you know anything about that?" Chas said suspiciously as she crossed her arms.  
  
"No" Aaron replied rolling his eyes as he continued to wash the dishes.  
  
Chas stepped closer and sighed "I'm sorry love but after everything I just don't believe you. You've lied to me too many times. I know he still has a hold over you." Chas said looking at Aaron as he turned around to face her.  
  
Aaron thought about lying but he just couldn't, his mum has been through enough these last couple of weeks. "Alright. Something nearly happened but it didn't. I stopped it,okay. So can you just leave it mum please?" Aaron said fearfull of his mothers reaction.  
  
"As long as it doesn't end up with him getting his hooks into you again. He's dangerous Aaron,I mean it.People get hurt or die around Robert Sugden. He's a curse." Chas replied while placing her hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"I Know mum. That's why I'm going away. Adam and Victoria are back from Slough on Saturday. And I'll be going to London with Oliver." Aaron said adamantly, trying to reassure Chas that he won't get back together with Robert.  
  
"Oliver? The boy you met three weeks ago? That Oliver?" Chas replied in a high pitch tone.  
  
Aaron nodded."Yeah, Kane and Debbie have given me a week off. Something about me needing a break, you know after prison and that. So yeah." Aaron said in a hurry because he felt uncomfortable about talking about his love life with his mother.  
  
"Oh. And do you like this Oliver? Diane told me he was dead handsome" Chas inquired.  
  
"Yeah. I do actually. He studies engineering so we argue a lot about stuff. He thinks he's Einstein or something. He's really nice, you'd like him",Aaron said as he sat on the sofa. Aaron had been looking forward to it, he didn't know how much until just then. Truth is he really does like Oliver. He wasn't just pretending for his mothers benefit either.  
  
"I'll say no more. See you later love."  
Chas said cheerfully,  leaving in a hurry to return to the pub.  
..........  
  
"There he is! Are you on you're way now mate?" Adam said to Aaron loudly across the pub as he approached from behind the bar.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just waiting, should be going in sec." Aaron smirked while he made eyes with furious Robert in the background.  
  
Oliver came in the Woolpack while everyone looked at him. "Awkward", Kerry said while drinking her pint. "It's like a flippin soap opera, this. The ex-wife, ex-lover, current lover and attempted murderer accused in the same room. This is more entertaining than telly, this is." Kerry continued, but then abruptly stopped by Adam who told her to"shut it."  
  
Aaron's eyes lit up when Oliver came in. The two smiled at each other until Oliver sat down opposite Aaron at the side of the pub. Chas came over and placed two pints. She intoduced herself eagerly and with excitement.  
"I'm the mum and you must be Oliver. You're better looking than described. Nice to meet you." Although Aaron was embarrassed it was nice to see his mum smiling for a change. It's been a while.  
  
"Hello Chas. Aaron has told me lots about you already. You're just like my mum." Oliver said confidently while making eye contact with both Aaron and Chas. "I'm the designated driver, so I won't be drinking. I'll have a lemonade please", Oliver continued.  
  
Chas handed Oliver the lemonade."I think I like him already love." Chas said loudly, purposefully so that Robert could hear.

It pained Robert to see Aaron like that. Meeting Oliver in a bar in town is different. He thought that things were getting serious if Aaron brought him to his local. Even worse his home.

Robert watched as Aaron and Oliver walked out he couldn't hide his disappointment. "Are you alright there Rob. You look a bit constipated or heart broken, I can't really tell" Kerry said as she drank her second pint.  
  
Robert didn't reply he just looked at her with a blank expression. He didn't appreciate comics, especially not now.  
..........  
  
After two weeks away in London, Aaron finally came home. He kissed Oliver goodbye from the taxi and went inside the cafe.  
  
"Aaron? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Paddy said as he dashed out for work. "See you later at the Woolpack, alright" Paddy continued without pause.  
  
"Americano to go please Brenda", Robert said not taking notice of Aaron who was standing in front of him. Aaron dredded seeing him again even though Robert hadn't contacted him since he left for London. He made eye contact with Robert as he walked past but only for a second. Aaron sat down and was immediately surprised by Oliver walking in.  
  
"You left your beloved hoodie.I know to you can't live without it, so here you go. See you later" Oliver said as he kissed Aaron goodbye for the second time. This time around Robert was there to witness it.  
  
Still nothing. Robert gave absolutely nothing away as he walked out. Aaron was slightly confused by this reaction. Even though he didn't want a kick-off, he didn't expect Robert not to care at all.  
..........  
  
Robert stopped by homefarm with signed divorce papers. He knew that getting back together wasn't a possibility.  
  
"What's this? Signed sealed and delivered,eh? Well, it's about bloody time. What's brought this on? It can't be your ex boyfriend Aaron, last I heard he was falling in love with a young man." Chrissy said sarcasticay as she picked up the divorce papers.  
  
" Sorry, too many questions. I just can't keep up Chrissy. You got what you wanted. But the business is still partly mine. You or Laurence can't deny I helped build it, so there you go." Robert left swiftly without looking back. To his surprise, the pain he thought would occur by losing Chrissy as a wife never came and it possibly wasn't going to.  
..........  
  
Robert's next stop was the scap yard. He set up a meeting with Adam but he hoped that Aaron wouldn't be there.  
  
"Adam. Oi I'm back. You better have not been slacking mate" Aaron said in a positive mood as he opened the scrapyard door. Robert was there but they didn't make eye contact.  
  
Adam said nervously "I've got to see mum, something about family. I suppose I can cancel. If u lot can't behave yourselves. Not in that way. I meant with fighting and stuff."  
  
Aaron and Robert finally made eye contact. "No you go. Its fine, I won't be long." Robert said casually smiling at Adam.  
  
"Yeah its fine." Aaron replied in agreement. Aaron sat on Adam's chair and gave him a nod before he left as reassurance. Five minutes went by without anything being said. Robert was concerntrating on the books and Aaron too.  
  
"Look I know I ignored you a while back but its for the best. You know that right?" Aaron said without making eye contact with Robert, who didn't reply. "Robert? Did you here me?" Aaron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I heard. I actually hear just fine in general. I just don't know why you're bringing it up. It's done. You got you're boyfriend and I got (delayed pause) the businesses. Life goes on" Robert said casually with a monotone voice.  
  
Robert got up twenty minutes later "I got what I need for now. I'll contact Adam if I need anymore assistance." He closed the door behind him.  
..........  
  
"Drinks on me everyone. I'm a free woman. My cheating ex has finally decided to let me go." Chrissy said happily as she entered the pub with her father.  
  
"He's giving you the divorce, that's a surprise." Chas said nervously as she hoped things wouldn't change for Aaron.  
  
Aaron heard it all as he emerged from the pub. Curious to know how it happenend.

"Aaron since you stole my husband. Oh wait sorry, he came after you was it? I just wanted to let you know that its done." Chrissy said to a furious Aaron who shrugged his shoulders and sat by Cain and Moira. Chrissy then followed.  
  
"Are you seriously going to pretend that you do not care. You don't get to just dust it off like an insect on your coat. I'll be generous and tell you what he said" Chrissy said as Laurence tried to stop her.  
  
"He said he knows its over but he still wants part of the business. I guess the slimy cheat did work for it. Do you know what was most surprising of all, Aaron? He didn't seem to care about our marriage. Maybe its his love for you, eh? You were in love right?" Chrissy continued taunting Aaron.  
  
"He did react slightly when I mentioned your new boyfriend. He tried to hide it, but I do know him-ish. It was the only part of the conversation that bothered him. You can have him if you want" Chrissy said as she sat down after receiving a large bottle of wine from Chas, who was observing Aarons reaction.


End file.
